outlanderfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Ep
} | Sassenach | sassenach | 1.01 | 1x01 | 101 = Sassenach | Le Château de Leoch | le château de leoch | Leoch Castle | leoch castle | 1.02 | 1x02 | 102 = Le Château de Leoch | La Légende de la dame de Balnain | la légende de la dame de balnain | The Way Out | 1.03 | 1x03 | 103 = La Légende de la dame de Balnain | Le Serment d'allégeance | le serment d'allégeance | The Gathering | 1.04 | 1x04 | 104 = Le Serment d'allégeance | La Collecte | la collecte | Rent | 1.05 | 1x05 | 105 = La Collecte | Le Commandant de la garnison | le commandant de la garnison | The Garrison Commander | 1.06 | 1x06 | 106 = Le Commandant de la garnison | Le Mariage | le mariage | The Wedding | 1.07 | 1x07 | 107 = Le Mariage | D'un monde à l'autre | d'un monde à l'autre | Both Sides Now | 1.08 | 1x08 | 108 = D'un monde à l'autre | Une bonne correction | une bonne correction | The Reckoning | 1.09 | 1x09 | 109 = Une bonne correction | Mon petit doigt me dit | mon petit doigt me dit | By the Pricking of My Thumbs | 1.10 | 1x10 | 110 = Mon petit doigt me dit | La Marque du diable | la marque du diable | The Devil's Mar | 1.11 | 1x11 | 111 = La Marque du diable | Lallybroch (épisode) | Lallybroch (episode) | 1.12 | 1x12 | 112 = Lallybroch | La Garde | la garde | The Watch | 1.13 | 1x13 | 113 = La Garde | Une chanson pour Jamie | une chanson pour jamie | The Search | 1.14 | 1x14 | 114 = Une chanson pour Jamie | La Prison de Wentworth | la prison de wentworth | Wentworth Prison | 1.15 | 1x15 | 115 = La Prison de Wentworth | La Rançon d'une âme | la rançon d'une âme | To Ransom a Man's Soul | 1.16 | 1x16 | 116 = La Rançon d'une âme | À travers le miroir | à travers le miroir | Through a Glass, Darkly | through a glass, darkly | 2.01 | 2x01 | 201 = À travers le miroir | L'Introduction à Versailles | l'introduction à versailles | Not in Scotland Anymore | not in scotland anymore | 2.02 | 2x02 | 202 = L'Introduction à Versailles | La Partition de musique | la partition de musique | Useful Occupations and Deceptions | useful occupations and deceptions | 2.03 | 2x03 | 203 = La Partition de musique | La Dame Blanche | la dame blanche | 2.04 | 2x04 | 204 = La Dame Blanche | Une résurrection inopportune | une résurrection inopportune | Untimely Resurrection | untimely resurrection | 2.05 | 2x05 | 205 = Une résurrection inopportune | Double jeu | double jeu | Best Laid Schemes... | best laid schemes... | 2.06 | 2x06 | 206 = Double jeu | faith | Faith | 2.07 | 2x07 | 207 = Faith | Le Repaire du vieux renard | le repaire du vieux renard | The Fox's Lair | the fox's lair | 2.08 | 2x08 | 208 = Le Repaire du vieux renard | Je Suis Prest | je suis prest | 2.09 | 2x09 | 209 = Je Suis Prest | La Bataille de Prestonpans | la bataille de prestonpans | Prestonpans | prestonpans | 2.10 | 2x10 | 210 = La Bataille de Prestonpans | Règlements de compte | règlements de compte | Vengeance Is Mine | vengeance is mine | 2.11 | 2x11 | 211 = Règlements de compte | Le Salut de Mary | le salut de mary | The Hail Mary | the hail mary | 2.12 | 2x12 | 212 = Le Salut de Mary | Le talisman (épisode) | le talisman (épisode) | Dragonfly in Amber (episode) | dragonfly in amber (episode) | 2.13 | 2x13 | 213 = Le Talisman | À chacun son combat | à chacun son combat | The Battle Joined | the battle joined | 3.01 | 3x01 | 301 = À chacun son combat | L'Histoire en marche | l'histoire en marche | Surrender | surrender | 3.02 | 3x02 | 302 = L'Histoire en marche | Dette d'honneur | dette d'honneur | All Debts Paid | all debts paid | 3.03 | 3x03 | 303 = Dette d'honneur | Ce qui est oublié ou perdu | ce qui est oublié ou perdu | Of Lost Things | of lost things | 3.04 | 3x04 | 304 = Ce qui est oublié ou perdu | Liberté et Whisky | liberté et whisky | Freedom & Whisky | freedom & whisky | 3.05 | 3x05 | 305 = Liberté et Whisky | A. Malcolm | a. malcolm | 3.06 | 3x06 | 306 = A. Malcolm | Crème De Menthe | crème De menthe | 3.07 | 3x07 | 307 = Crème De Menthe | La Première femme | la première femme | First Wife | first wife | 3.08 | 3x08 | 308 = La Première femme | Le pot au noir | le pot au noir | The Doldrums | the doldrums | 3.09 | 3x09 | 309 = Le pot au noir | Ciel et terre | ciel et terre | Heaven & Earth | heaven & earth | 3.10 | 3x10 | 310 = Ciel et Terre | En territoire inconnu | en territoire inconnu | Uncharted | uncharted | 3.11 | 3x11 | 311 = En territoire inconnu | La Barka | la barka | The Bakra | the barka | 3.12 | 3x12 | 312 = La Bakra | L'œil du cyclone | l'œil du cyclone | Eye of the Storm | eye of the storm | 3.13 | 3x13 | 313 = L'œil du cyclone | America the Beautiful | america the beautiful | Le Rêve américain | le rêve américain | 4.01 | 4x01 | 401 = Le Rêve américain | Do No Harm | do no harm | Un serment inaltérable | un serment inaltérable | Le Serment de Claire | le serment de claire | 4.02 | 4x02 | 402 = Un serment inaltérable | Passionnément, pas du tout... | passionnément, pas du tout... | The False Bride | the false bride | Une nouvelle terre | une nouvelle terre | 4.03 | 4x03 | 403 = Passionnément, pas du tout... | Common Ground | common ground | Points communs | points communs | Vivre ensemble | vivre ensemble | 4.04 | 4x04 | 404 = Points communs | Savages | savages | Les Sauvages | les sauvages | 4.05 | 4x05 | 405 = Les Sauvages | Blood of My Blood | blood of my blood | Le sang de mon sang | le sang de mon sang | 4.06 | 4x06 | 406 = Le sang de mon sang | Down the Rabbit Hole | down the rabbit hole | De l'autre côté | de l'autre côté | 4.07 | 4x07 | 407 = De l'autre côté | Wilmington (épisode) | wilmington (épisode) | | | 4.08 | 4x08 | 408 = Wilmington | The Birds & The Bees | the birds & the bees | Les oiseaux et les abeilles | les oiseaux et les abeilles | 4.09 | 4x09 | 409 = Les oiseaux et les abeilles | The Deep Heart's Core | the deep heart's core | Au plus profond du coeur | au plus profond du coeur | 4.10 | 4x10 | 410 = Au plus profond du coeur | If Not For Hope | if not for hope | | | 4.11 | 4x11 | 411 = Tel père, Telle fille | Providence | providence | | | 4.12 | 4x12 | 412 = Providence | Man of Worth | man of worth | | | 4.13 | 4x13 | 413 = Man of Worth | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}